Naruto's Valentine Day
by bunji the wolf
Summary: A Naruto Valentine Day Special, -Oneshot fic-


**Naruto's Valentine Day**

**I don't own the Naruto series but you know that already!**

**Hey everyone Bunji here to give you all a Valentine Day special. Well it's been awhile since I did a lemon especially a threesome one. So I hope it turns well and good for you all. Well hope you all enjoy it! Depend how it goes I might make a sequel of this.**

**Valentine Day**

**Uzumaki Residents:**

It was February the Fourteen that afternoon.

Single mother Kushina Uzumaki was home sitting on the family couch reading her a book. Suddenly Kushina heard a loud noise that spooked her. Kushina looked back to see it was her dear son and only child Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was seventeen years old. Naruto had a very disappointed looked on his face as he let out a heavy sigh. Kushina frown upon seeing her sadden son.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Kushina asked her son. Naruto looked at his red headed mother for a moment before he looked away.

Naruto went over to his mother and sat down beside her "Come on tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto nodded "It's about my Valentine Date with Sakura. She can't get off from work. She really wanted to join me but…she can't leave until later late tonight and by than Valentine Day will be over."

"Aw honey don't worry I am sure you can find out a way to make this work out." Kushina smiled at her son, but Naruto's smile didn't form only a sadden frown stayed.

"No it won't. I plan out so well too." He sighed.

"What did you planned to do? " Kushina asked Naruto.

The young blonde explain to his mother what he had in store for his Valentine Day with Sakura as Kushina listen to every word "I plan on taking her out to dinner. And after that go see a movie with the best seats in the house. And right before the day is over I plan on taking her to the Valentine Carnival."

Kushina chuckled while smiling "My, my, my little Naruto had planned a lovely date."

Naruto smiled a little "Yeah I did but it's now ruin."

Kushina suddenly got an idea "Naruto when does your plan of action starts?"

"About four o'clock why you ask mom?" He asked.

"I might have a wonderful idea. Bit silly but a good fun idea no harm. By the end of the day you will have the best Valentine Day gift ya know." Kushina smiled at her son.

Seeing his mother's smile always give him the green light of it will all work out.

"Now go and take a nap I'll be right back." Kushina kissed Naruto on his forehead which causes him to blush lightly.

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore." He groaned.

"So? You're still my little Naruto." Kushina grinned.

**Konoha Hospital:**

"Kushina-san what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

Kushina gave Sakura a friendly smirk as Sakura suddenly frown "I'm sorry but I really do want to spend Valentine Day with Naruto. I really do. But today isn't my day."

Kushina grew a wide grin "Kushina-san?"

Kushina patted Sakura on her back "Sakura don't worry about it. I got a plan that both of you and Naruto will have a wonderful Valentine Day. I know I can't take you away from your work as a Nurse but. I got a plan hear me out."

Kushina went up to Sakura's right ear and whisper her plan to the pink haired beauty. Sakura at first nodded three times but suddenly her face lighten up blushing like a fresh cherry.

"Kushina-san…that is…a bit weird for a mother to do that, even if you're doing this to help us." Sakura looked away still blushing.

"Nonsense young lady my mother did it and it worked out well. I am just helping my son and you there is no harm. You two are a wonderful couple and I'm not getting any younger I want some grandchildren." Kushina laughed loudly while Sakura sweatdrop.

'_She's crazy…but she's right I am sure Naruto will be surprise. I'll give it a try…at least this once.'_ Sakura thought as she nodded.

"I'll do it Kushina. Just make sure Naruto has a good time. I hate seeing him sad and we both love him." Sakura said to her boyfriend's mother.

"Naruto's Valentine Day is a go!" Both Kushina and Sakura grinned together.

"Don't be late Sakura remember nine o'clock." Sakura nodded.

**Few Hours later:**

Naruto woke up to look at his clock it was about half an hour before four o'clock. Naruto got up and headed into the shower to wash up. Shortly after that, Naruto dressed up to be ready for his date. Naruto wore Black T-shirt but wore an orange colored jacket over his T-shirt. He wore blue color jeans.

Once it was four o'clock. Naruto heard Kushina called him out to come downstairs. Naruto rush downstairs only to be greeted by Kushina.

Naruto's eyes widen upon the sight he sees before him "Whoa." Were the words that came from his mouth, Naruto couldn't believe the person standing before him was his mother.

Kushina wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black colored obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs and brown sandals.

Kushina smiled as she turned around in a circle twice "You like? I hadn't worn these clothes in years. I wore these clothes when Minato and I were dating."

"Wow mom you look great..." Naruto suddenly paused for a moment "Wait a minute why are you wearing that unless."

Kushina stared at her son waiting for him to caught on "Gah mom really?" Naruto slapped his forehead.

"What's wrong? I'm trying to help you its all part of my plan." Naruto stared at his mother. He couldn't believe what she was doing. She was being Sakura's replacement for his date.

"Naruto I don't want you to be sad, especially on Valentine Day. Come on let's have some fun. You don't need to image me as your mother but as your date. No harm just a friendly date okay?" Kushina titled her head to the right waiting for Naruto to react to this?

"Kind of hard to image that mom and there are some things I can't do…because I had in store to do with Sakura-chan…but I can't do it because you're my mother." Naruto looked at the floor as both him and Kushina blushed.

Kushina grew a wide smile "You were aiming for more than just a kiss and hugs."

"That's kind of the point of a Valentine Date mom." Naruto sweatdrop while Kushina let out a joyful laugh.

"Aren't ya gonna take me out now? Our date starts now ya know?" Kushina place her hands on her hips waiting for her son to act.

"Huh now right now?" Kushina nodded.

"Yes Naruto-kun now until this day is over I am your Valentine date." Kushina winked.

"Let us go than shall we Kushina-hime?" Naruto smiled as Kushina slightly blush being called hime which means Princess.

**Konoha Restaurant:**

Naruto and Kushina enter the Restaurant together as a waitress came to the two.

"How many are we having?" The male waitress asked the two.

"We'll have table for two please." Naruto said.

"Follow me." The two follow the waitress to a table perfectly fit for two. Naruto and Kushina sat across from one another.

"Now what will you two have today?" The waitress asked.

"We'll have the Valentine special." Naruto said as he smiled at Kushina.

The waitress smiled "Ah a lovely choice I'll return with your meal. Will you like any drinks while at it?"

"Just water please." Kushina said the waitress nodded as he left the couple alone together. Naruto looked around to see the other couples enjoying themselves as half of them were already hitting first base.

"This place is lovely Naruto." Kushina chuckle while Naruto still felt embarrass to be dating his own mother. So far he was playing it cool so far. Kushina was very beautiful, of course she was the second most beautiful woman Naruto knows the first being his girlfriend Sakura.

The waitress returns with the couple's meal and their glass of water. Suddenly Kushina heard the sound of music was playing. Kushina looked back to see one of the waitress was playing the violin of it smoothing music.

Naruto felt very embarrass he forgot about what he told the waitresses of the restaurant his plans. Since his date was Kushina he really felt embarrass now. But however Kushina was enjoying this. The first part of the date the lovely restaurant, the enjoyable meal and now the smoothing music all of it was romanced.

'_That's right…mom hasn't been this happy not since…dad died. She's doing this to make sure I'm always loved and never alone. I forgot that she also needs to be love. She was always there for me. I need to relax…beside this is just a friendly date no harm at all. I wonder what else part of her master plans are.'_ Naruto thought.

"Mom…" Naruto spoke.

"Naruto call me Kushina remember I'm your date silly." Kushina chuckled.

Naruto nodded "Right…Kushina. You're very beautiful I just wanted you to know that. You looked great I mean it."

"Thank you Naruto." Kushina lend forward to kiss Naruto on the right cheek of his face.

**Shortly after Dinner date was over:**

"That was wonderful Naruto." Naruto was glad that Kushina was giving the date so far.

Kushina grabs Naruto's hands as she pulled him forward as the two went off to the movies _'Wow mom sure is full of energy. She's so different now she's a completely different person.' _

**Konoha Movie Theater:**

Naruto and Kushina walked together as Naruto felt bit strange. He wasn't sure but seeing Kushina as his date he wasn't sure but he didn't see her as his mother. But a friend who is wants to help him and she agreed to be his valentine date just for today.

Naruto loved Sakura very much she was his best friend before she became his girlfriend. But then there was Kushina was who Naruto's first best friend because she was his mother one of his most trusted and she was a love one he cherishes.

Naruto felt his heart beat so far.

'_Come on Naruto shake it off. It's your mother she's just helping you. I am sure she's not replacing Sakura-chan. But she is very beautiful both of them are…but my heart belongs to Sakura-chan.'_

After buying two adult tickets to the movie that Naruto originally plan on having him and Sakura to do too. Naruto felt bit odd for some reason it wasn't that Kushina was his date it was, it's been awhile since Naruto ever spend time with his mother. And seeing Kushina's smile reminded him of those times.

'_Yeah it has indeed been awhile since me and mom ever hanged out. I suppose I can use this date as an excuse to hang out with her again.'_ Naruto chuckled in his thoughts.

While the movie was playing the theater was pitch black only the movie playing was the light in the pitch black room. Kushina felt someone touching her left thigh when she looked to her left. Kushina saw it was Naruto as Kushina could tell Naruto didn't know he was feeling his mother.

Kushina whisper to Naruto's right ear "Naruto-kun oh my you naughty boy your hand honey."

Naruto withdraw his right hand "My bad."

"It's ok I am your date after all." Kushina whispered to her son.

"Kushina…" He spoke his mother's name.

"Yes Naruto?" She asked.

"Thanks…for being my date. I forgot how you are always there helping me. You even got me and Sakura-chan together. You must be lonely since dad died. I wanted you to know that even if I'm not dad I wanted you to know. I love you as much as he did." Naruto grinned as he gave Kushina a surprise on her left cheek as Naruto carless Kushina's left side of her cheek. Kushina was blushing madly while she felt her heart beating fast she hadn't felt this way not since the day Minato saved her life. And here now Kushina was falling in love all over again but this time it wasn't Minato it was her son Naruto Uzumaki.

Shortly after the movie was over there was just one thing left to do to wrap up tonight's event. That would be the Valentine Carnival. There was many wonderful things here at the Konoha Carnival none were as heartwarming as of the original love making ride…The Tunnel of Love.

Naruto felt real nervous about this one "Hey Kushina."

Kushina looked her son giving him a nod as the two decided not to ride the Tunnel of Love. Naruto and Kushina headed off to somewhere else that would be just as fun.

**The Ferris wheel:**

Naruto was bit tired from the running around and playing games the Carnival had to offer. Kushina notice the large Ferris wheel and had a good idea of a nice resting spot.

"Come on Naruto let's go." Kushina grabbed Naruto's right arm dragging him along. Naruto saw the large Ferris wheel and was pushed in by Kushina as she closed the door behind. As the Ferris started to move upon the two entering as the two were about ten feet into the air.

"Wait until we reach the top it's a great view." Naruto told Kushina.

Kushina chuckle "I can hardly wait Naruto-kun. Wow so far I had a great time Naruto. I'm sure Sakura would love it."

"Yeah I bet she would." Naruto sighed.

"Aw come on cheer up Naruto." Kushina said.

Naruto smirked a little "I am Kushina. It's just I forgot about the time when you and I used to hanged out and had fun remember the times? Going out having a ball, hitting the targets, seeing clowns and so many others stuff we used to do." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah I remember…I remember that one time. When that man asked me was I single." Kushina chuckled "My little Naruto said 'I'm her date, you better off or I'll punch you' it was so funny and cute. And here and now we're on our date again."

Naruto remembered that little date it was shortly after Minato died. Naruto promise his dad he will always protect Kushina and make sure nobody steals his dad's girl from anyone and he remember what he said "Yeah I remember Kushina. I remember I also said 'She's my dad girl so that make her my girl too. We both love her so she's our girl ya hear?' Ha-ha-ha as I kid I felt so brave saying that but now I'm so embarrass I remember saying that."

"There's no need for a son to be embarrass of something of the past. Especially since he's still is his mommy's little white knight." Kushina smiled.

"Hey I'm not little anymore." Naruto pointed.

Kushina smirked as she nodded her head "I know but you're still my white knight Naruto-kun. And I wanted you to know I want you and Sakura have a wonderful future together. You're my hope and greatest creation I gave you my love, my hopes and my dreams and all together I made you. I love you Naruto."

"I love you too." Naruto surprise Kushina as he kissed on her soft warmed lips. Kushina's eyes widen in surprise shock as Kushina wanted to push her son away or slap him. But Kushina didn't do anything she just let it go accepting the kiss her son gave her after all she did said she would be his date only today and today wasn't over just yet.

Naruto broke the kiss as he grinned upon seeing the sight of the dizzy look on Kushina's face.

"You okay Kushina?" He asked her.

Kushina shook her head "It's been awhile I've been kissed like that. My you are one amazing kisser."

"Thanks Kushina. I love you mom Happy Valentine Day." Naruto grinned once again.

Kushina giggled happily "I love you sweetie Happy Valentine Day."

After their time in on the Ferris wheel the couple went back to the Uzumaki Household, Kushina hoped Naruto would love the little surprise that awaits for him home.

**Uzumaki Household:**

Upon entering the Uzumaki Household, Naruto sat down on the couch as he let out a big sigh of relief.

"What a day." He laughed

Kushina giggled as she spins around in a circle "I had a wonderful time Naruto. I felt so young so full of energy thank you. Thank you Naruto."

Naruto was glad he was able to help his mother even though she did it to help him. But in the end they both helped one another.

"Now Naruto the day isn't over just yet. Now it is time for you get your prize." Kushina walked up to Naruto as Naruto's thoughts were running wildly and quickly.

"What prize?" He asked.

"Upstairs silly I am sure you will love it." Kushina's chuckle had a little evil tone in it.

Naruto being curious on what his mother had in store for him? Naruto went upstairs as Kushina followed him as Kushina pointed at Naruto's bedroom door. Naruto looked at his mother with an unsure look but Kushina glared at him to make him open the door.

As Naruto slowly open the door Naruto's eyes widen as his mouth hanged open. As laying there on his bed was a butt naked Sakura. Sakura smiled at her lover. Naruto couldn't believe it he knows knew what Kushina's plan was. To ensure Naruto and Sakura still had time to spend Valentine Day with one another.

Sakura wore a red ribbon around her neck as there was a tag on it.

**From Kushina**

**To Naruto**

**Happy Valentine Day Son**

Sakura got off the bed walking towards her lover. Giving Naruto one nice long wet kiss. Kushina smiled at the couple as the plan worked out just as plan when the couple broke the kiss to stare at the red hair mother.

"Thanks mom. I have no words to say." Naruto laughed.

"Well I knew Sakura would get off late. So I need to bait you long enough for her to get off and have her come over so she can give her Valentine gift. I want to make sure my son has the best of gifts. He is my little white knight and he'll always be my little white knight." Kushina shown her true motherly smiled.

"Now than go on you two. There is few hours before Valentine Day is over." Kushina turned her back as she closed the door leaving Naruto and Sakura alone to spend their lovely time together.

Kushina lend her back against the door as she let out a sigh. Kushina smiled for a moment before she frowns as she helped her son have a wonderful Valentine Day. But he wasn't her Valentine just a helper.

Kushina shook her head and walked off into the room as she looked back at Naruto's door "Happy Valentine Day Naruto."

**Naruto's Bedroom:**

When Naruto took all of his clothes off ready to make love to his girlfriend, Sakura notice a sad look on Naruto's face "Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked her lover. Naruto's eyes were filled with disappointment. Here he was with his lover yet he was sad.

"It's just it's a bit unfair. Mom doesn't have anyone to share this with. It's Valentine Day and she's all alone. She became my date so I wouldn't feel crap and you to be with me." Naruto said as Sakura grew a smile as she got an idea that would help.

"Naruto we can share this with Kushina. Because of her we are a couple. She's your mother and your best friend isn't she?" Sakura said.

"Yeah she is my best friend and so is you Sakura-chan. I love you dearly." Naruto nuzzle his nose against Sakura's nose.

"I know this may sound strange and weird but Naruto. Let's share our love with Kushina-san. She isn't just your mother she's also a woman and woman needs to be love. Love is something that can be share with anyone." Sakura rest her head against Naruto's right shoulder.

"Your right Sakura-chan another reason why I love you so much. You always find a way to cheer me up just like my mother."

"You did say I'm just like her bit by bit." Sakura giggled.

**Kushina's Bedroom:**

Kushina was wearing a see through purple color nightgown. Kushina lay there on her bed ready to go to see when she heard a knock on her door. The door opened as Naruto and Sakura step in. A small blush came across Kushina's nose line as her son and his lover were butt naked.

"Naruto, Sakura what's wrong? Why are you naked?" She asked them.

The two looked at one another before they turn back their attention towards Kushina.

"Kushina we were thinking. You've so much for us especially today. We want to spend the remaining hours of Valentine Day with us. We are a family after all. We want to share our love with you. Nobody should ever be alone. Especially someone so beautiful and so kind as you Kushina-san." Sakura told her mother-in-law.

"I don't know what to say." Kushina was shock she didn't know what to do.

"Kushina will you be our Valentine?" The couple said together as they smiled at her.

Kushina return her smile as Naruto closed the door as Sakura got on the bed with Naruto joining second.

Kushina felt so nervous it was a long time since she had sex and especially it's with her son and her son's lover. Naruto kissed his mother just like he did on the Ferris wheel. Kushina let out a small moan as Kushina felt her tongue entering Naruto's mouth.

Sakura watched as her lover was kissing his mother. Naruto broke the kiss as Kushina turn to Sakura. Sakura kissed Kushina. Naruto watched as Sakura was making out with his mother. Sakura placed her right hand on underneath Kushina's nightgown touching her right breast.

"Sakura," Kushina moaned.

Sakura helped Kushina removed her nightgown. Sakura kissed Kushina once more. Kushina was touching Sakura's double B-cup breasts. While Sakura was touching Kushina's double C-cup breasts. While Naruto watched the two touched one another. Kushina reached out to touch Naruto's eight inch throbbing penis.

Kushina stroke her son's penis gently as Naruto moan lightly feeling his mother stroking him off while kissing his girlfriend. The two broke the kiss and turned their attention to Naruto. Sakura lower her head between Naruto's legs.

Kushina let go of Naruto's penis as Sakura took Naruto's penis into her mouth. Naruto moan softly upon feeling Sakura's wrap her lips around the head of his penis before taking it fully. Kushina smiled as she watched Sakura bobbed her head up and down giving head to her son right in front of her.

Kushina kissed Naruto to silences his moaning as Kushina place her right hand on top of Sakura's head controlling the pinked hair girl the tone of her blowjob.

With her tongue wrapping around her son's Kushina was getting very wet between her legs. Naruto place his left hand between Kushina's legs touching the lower lips of her wet pussy. Kushina moaned upon feeling the fingers of her son fingering her slowly.

Naruto took his fingers away from Kushina's pussy and broke the wet kiss with his mother. Sakura stopped giving head to her lover as the two saw how hard and throbbing Naruto's manhood was.

"My, my, my he's a big man." Kushina giggled while Sakura smiled.

Kushina lay down on her back while Sakura lay on top of her as both women were horny and had the hots for their young blonde hero.

"Come on Naruto give it to us." Sakura said "Give it to me or give it to Kushina."

"Or give it to both of us." Kushina added.

Naruto grab Sakura's hips as he rubs his hard penis between Sakura juicy lovely big ass. Sakura felt Naruto's penis sliding up and down between her ass cheeks teasing her. Naruto's penis slide down to rub against Sakura's pussy lips down to Kushina's.

Both women were moaning with delight as they wanted Naruto to fuck them now and fuck them hard. Naruto couldn't decide so he decided the best choice of action. Naruto slide his penis between Sakura's and Kushina's pussy for few seconds.

Naruto place his penis into Sakura's pussy as the pink haired let out a scream of pleasure as Naruto hammer his girlfriend. Smashing his penis inside her ramming her with deep thrusts. Sakura moaned grew louder and louder as Naruto rocked her world. Sakura's breasts were pressed against Kushina's breasts.

Kushina silences Sakura's moans with a deep kiss. While Sakura getting hammer by her lover Sakura was enjoying the passion wet kiss of her mother-in-law. Sakura felt so hot feeling Kushina's tongue wrapped around her tongue in one hot lesbian passion kiss.

Naruto took his penis out of Sakura's pussy and thrust it into his mother's pussy. Kushina's eyes shot open wide as she felt her son young hard penis thrusting in and out of her womb. It has been years since she felt the touch of a man and Naruto was giving it to Naruto full fold.

Kushina broke the kiss as she yelled out "AH Naruto! Your dick is so big! Gah oh fuck!"

"Wow mom I didn't think you're so tight…your tight just like Sakura. I guess what they said were true. Women who get laid in a long while are tight as a virgin." Naruto moaned.

Both Sakura and Kushina laugh while moaning. Naruto's penis was thrusting deeper inside Kushina's pussy she felt Naruto was hitting the deepest part of her womb. She felt him hitting her special spot inside her womb.

"Ah Naruto I'm going to cum!" Both Kushina and Sakura said together. As the two women let out a loud screams of pleasure as their orgasm hit. Naruto took his penis out from his mother as Sakura got off Kushina. Naruto jerked his load of sperm upon Sakura's and Kushina's bodies.

Naruto lay down between the two. Tired and panting heavily their bodies were hot and sweaty but such a pleasure reward was worth it.

"Happy Valentine Day Kushina," Naruto and Sakura said to the red hair mother.

Kushina chuckled "But we still got three hours until midnight."

"That is true." Naruto added.

"Sakura Naruto is a tired let's give him a little break." Sakura nodded.

"Naruto relax, while mommy and Sakura play." Kushina grinned.

"I got the double strapon!" Sakura said while giving Kushina a wink while Kushina licked her lips. Naruto lay there on his stomach as he watched his mother and girlfriend making out right in front of him once more.

Naruto chuckle "Best Valentine Day ever."

**Happy Valentine Day Everyone!**


End file.
